Horison Volume 2
by TigerlilyDaley
Summary: This is the second Volume of Team HRSN's adventures in the RWBY world. Please read the first volume, link at the start of the story.


The first Volume is here; s/12066879/1/Horison-Volume-1

* * *

"Morning!" Oh no, not this again, we're meant to be on holiday! "Sunny boy, its gone sunrise time to wake up."

Ah the nickname. None of us would be able to sleep this morning now the she'd pulled out the nickname. "Call me that again you Shadow rip off!" Horati shouted back to Noir, no doubt as equally awake, prepared for this fight.

"There is no other Shadow! This is why you should wake up earlier Captain Sunflower, makes you smarter." I nearly shrieked at the prospect of earlier mornings, Noir was pulling out all the nicknames for our last day of the holidays. I looked over to Silver for support. But alas, he was gently snoring away to himself, even next to the shouting Horati.

Instead I reached across for my headphones hoping to drown them out with literally anything but unfortunately I attracted the attention of the warring factions.

"Aha! See I woke her up!" Noir triumphantly announced and Horati looked at me exasperated and like he would argue.

Nope. Not happening. Ever since the first day at Beacon when our leader woke us up too early for Noir's liking they had been at war to see who could wake up first. I had wagered them to let us sleep till the sun rose at least but even then the war was killing me, needing at least 10 hours to be properly functional.

"Please stop this, oh how you wound me." I sighed, rolling round dramatically on my bed.

"So melodramatic River honestly." Noir mumbled and I gestured at the two of them frantically, stood at the foot of their beds, Horati's gauntleted hand in the air like Freddy Mercury only in hedgehog pyjamas, the gauntlet on backwards. Noir was shrouded in shadows and looked like a modern Dracula. And I was the dramatic one.

As usual once I had woken up the dorm settled back to sleep until the breakfast bar at the canteen opened, secretly though I'd never tell them, without the unique wake up I probably would miss the morning of lessons, let alone the food.

* * *

"Do you think we could roast marshmallows with your gauntlet?" I gestured nonchalantly with my fork, the bacon on the end dangerously close to falling off.

"Yes, but also no, don't think that would be fun to clean." I pouted into my bacon as Noir wrote something down and handed the notebook back to Silver who gently slipped it into his coat. I raised an eyebrow and Horati caught sight of it.

"Just putting it on the list of things to try when he's drunk." Noir explained to me as serious as when she talked about fighting methods, such as how much effort it takes to skewer a man who offends her like a shish kebab. The answer is very little.

I burst into hysterical laughter as Noir and Silver fist bumped and Horati looked offended. "Why is that a thing? Silver you betrayed me! Why doesn't River have a book." His façade cracked.

"She does it all when she's hyper so there's no need to write it down." I mulled it over before nodding.

"True, but it's still weird you guys." He grinned, describes our team pretty well, weird.

Due to the Yin and Yang twins and their daily wake up fights we were always the first into breakfast, the saving grace of the habit. We got to the pancakes before Nora and cookies before Ruby and could strategize for the day. "What shall we do for the last day of the holidays?" Silver asked happily having slept through the fight and being fully rested.

"Sleep." I muttered as Team JNPR walked in followed swiftly as usual by Team RWBY. As predicted the pancakes, cookies and most food disappeared as fast as Ruby ran. Nora started to cut small pieces of pancake off and expertly threw them across the table at Yang who happily caught them.

"We could explore the town more, go shopping and eating?" Silver suggested as my scroll vibrated and I opened it to a photo.

"How are you already thinking of food whilst eating breakfast?" Horati laughed and I was tempted to join Nora and throw grapes and everyone to get their attention.

"Guys the airship is landing so you can meet the team from Shade I told you all about." I could see the escalation of the grape throwing to oranges and I wanted to hurry the plans along before we got involved in an academy wide food fight.

"We finally get to meet Midnight he sounded awesome when we talked." Silver asked.

"I still can't believe you talked to my friends when I forgot to hang up. They're mad, I don't want you tainted!" I joked.

"And get food whilst we're there!" Noir fist bumped Silver as Yang was hit square in the face by an orange, throwing it back as her eyes gently flashed red and Horati noticed it as I did quickly standing up.

"We should go now." A scream pierced the air as Weiss wiped cream off her face as the pie dripped down onto her white dress and I grabbed Noir's hand and ran for the door, hoping the boys would copy and follow. The whole cafeteria seemed to come to the same conclusion as I felt us being swept up in the wave of fleeing students.

* * *

Noir breathed in her coffee, practically inhaling the caffeine, as she seemed to live off the black liquid whereas I slowly worked my way through a multi-coloured pure sugar drink that was sold by the bucket load in the market. Horati and Silver shared a single flavoured fruit tea, everyone laughing happily at my reactions to the sour, bizarre flavours. The sounds of crashing and war cries from the food fight had long been drowned out by people around us and the hum of airships bringing in huntresses, hunters and spectators for the Vytal festival.

"Either that's a lot of fans and fighters or Atlas finally snapped." Horati joked and Noir cackled happily at the dark joke and Silver followed close behind. "Come on River you know that was good." I sucked in my lower lip trying not to show it but let a giggle slip and we tried not to get too many stares as we laughed essentially at a second war.

To curb the laughter as we neared the docks we finished the rest of our drinks, Noir pouting as she finished her coffee. "Ow! Why is the Cherry so sour?" I exclaimed as the last bit of the drink nearly short circuited my brain.

"Blame my long and sad backstory." A girl stood leant back against the wall beside us. She was dressed head to foot in deep red and black accented tshirt and trouser, heavy black holsters and straps held guns with different dust capabilities and 2 katanas hung off her back. Her dark red hair hung down around her shoulders framing the deep scar on her cheek and the heavy eyes makeup that suited her style effortlessly. She blended into the shadows like a vampire and opened her arms for me to leap at her for a hug. "Hey River long time no see," she walked up to the others. "Noir I'm guessing, love the aesthetic." Noir nodded back. I swear she had a secret language with anyone who could perfectly do a smoky eye.

"Not too bad yourself Cherry."

"Ah you've found them then?" A much deeper voice asked happily from behind them. A boy in a dark navy blue outfit with black web like accents on the shoulder and waist walked next to Cherry. "Horati, Silver," He nodded towards the boys, "I talked to you two when River forgot to hang up with Phlox right? Can't wait to fight you." My team mates nodded and they shook hands like business partners, laughing as Cherry obviously hadn't realised they'd talked. "I'm Midnight Teal, Heliokinesis is it?" He properly introduced him and Cherry smirked before socking Midnight on the shoulder.

"Come on Midnight don't show off." But Silver shook off her concern babbling away excitedly.

"Wait you can detect semblances through touch? That's amazing!" Midnight shrugged and the three fell into a heavy conversation, quickly becoming comfortable around Midnight. I realised with concern that only 2 of Team Champagne were present.

"Cherry where are the other 2?" She simply pointed up to the shop we stood next to 'Sugar and Spice and All Thing's Nice'. Oh no. A sweet shop and those two meant only one thing. Hyper and armed Hunters. Just before I ran in to stop what should be an illegal sale of sugar the door banged open, a trail of sparks following the 2 hunters falling out of it.

They rolled around in each other's arms, playfully whacking each other, pockets overflowing with sweets that had unfortunately been opened and somewhat eaten. They ere quickly pulled apart by me and Cherry laughing jovially as my team looked on worried. "What did you do?" I asked the boy in my arms and I heard Cherry as her team mate the same. "What did you do?" I repeated and the two burst out laughing.

"He spent so much on jelly beans so I gave him some of my sherbet and he sneezed."

"And they used their semblance on me as I sneezed so mine activating sort of blowing me out of the door." Midnight and Cherry just looked at each other and shook their heads smiling at the younger members antics.

"So that's why there's soot on your nose Phlox?" I asked the purple clad boy in my arms and he quickly rubbed it off as Gold, away from Cherry now, stuck out their tongue. "I've missed you guys." I scruffed up Phlox's hair.

"Guys finish your fight after we've introduced everyone." Everyone voiced their agreement.

"Horati do the honours?" Silver ushered him forward.

"This is Team HRSN, the team which rises like the sun and eclipses enemies like the moon. I'm Horati Diamond the leader, this is River Zo who you've all met, Silver Cloud my brother from another mother and our own personal ninja Noir Belle." Before I could fully take in the perfectly rehearsed speech Cherry stepped up to match.

"Well Team HRSN, meet Team CMPG who fizz and pop through any obstacle. I'm Cherry Blush, this is Midnight Teal- he knows things, Phlox Kain who makes the pop and our personal Midas touch- Gold Aureate." The 2 leaders seemed to square up for a moment as our mixed teams stood combined and impressed before they high fived. "Shall we go or food?" Cherry questioned and all of us cheered in agreement, walking together to introduce the Vacuo natives to the amazing Vale noodles.

* * *

Hello again, long time no see as Cherry said. Hope you like the new team addition they are based off royal colours and champagne. As usual these new characters are also based off my friends, you know who you are. Ask me anything you want in the comments but to clear it up Gold is non binary so they/them refers to that.


End file.
